There are various types of nickel-based alloys. One such alloy family known for its strength properties and corrosion resistance is the "Monel" alloy family. Monel alloys are nickel-copper based alloys. While these alloys are weldable, they are not known for being flexible with respect to alloy castability. Such alloys typically include about 2/3 wt % nickel and about 1/3 wt % copper. The basic Monel alloy is Monel 400 which has a composition of 66.5 wt % nickel, 31.5 wt % copper, 0.15 wt % carbon, 1.0 wt % manganese, 1.25 wt % iron, 0.12 wt % sulfur and 0.25 wt % silicon. Variations of the basic Monel alloy include Monel 404 which has low magnetic permeability and good brazing characteristics, Monel R-405 which includes additional sulfur for improved machining, and Monel K-500 which is an age-hardened Monel 400 having increased strength and hardness. Another Monel alloy exhibiting excellent hardness properties is S-Monel which includes 30 wt % copper, 0.25 wt % carbon, 1.5 wt % manganese, 3.5 wt % iron, 0.3 wt % sulfur and 4.0 wt % silicon, the balance being nickel.
Another available class of nickel-based alloy available which exhibits excellent castability properties and is useful for forming tools, machine parts and other items, including golf clubs, is nickel-beryllium alloys such as Berylco.RTM. 41C available from NGK Berylco. This alloy includes about 2.75 wt % beryllium, 0.7 wt % chromium and the balance nickel.
In forming golf clubs, various alloys are used, primarily stainless steel, nickel-beryllium, copper-beryllium and various bronze alloys. While the nickel-beryllium alloys provide desired color, appearance, smoothness, and good casting properties, including the desired density and hardness when treated, these alloys can be somewhat expensive due to the amount of nickel used in forming the alloy. For certain uses, for example for forming golf clubs, it is also sometimes necessary to subject nickel-beryllium alloys to further treatment steps to achieve the desired levels of hardness and strength.
There is a need in the art for a nickel-based alloy which is economical to manufacture, has the desired color, appearance, smoothness, and castability for various uses, particularly for use in forming golf clubs. There is further a need for a nickel-based alloy which achieves flexibility with respect to the various hardness levels which can be achieved for different alloy applications in the as-cast state without the need for further processing.